A Tale of Coffee and Children
by wikelia
Summary: Just a simple story about two friends in college. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


**Just a simple story about two friends in college. Rated T for language. Oneshot.**

"Oh, _gross!"_

Hiccup Haddock was having a bad day.

It wasn't unusual. It wasn't as though he never had good days, but there were too many unexpected days. Nothing, nothing, ever went according to plan. And Hiccup planned. Like, today, his first day of college, he planned to make it to his dorm, become best friends with his dorm mate like they showed in the movies, and then go out and explore.

But no. He had to go out and grab a coffee first. And he had to check a notification on his phone right then. And he absolutely _had_ to spill his coffee (which was cold) on a girl after crashing into her.

She was a very pretty girl too. One of those girls in movies. She was like Regina George, only she didn't look mean, just exasperated. It was pretty justified of her, though.

"I'm so sorry." He ran a hand through his hair as the girl looked down at her shirt in horror. "I am so sorry, I - I didn't - I'm sorry."

The girl looked up, her blue eyes piercing through his coolly. "Gee, are you sorry?"

Hiccup blinked. "I-I'll get some napkins for you, just let me -"

"No, forget it!" she snapped, glaring at him. "Why don't you just drop a cake on me too, then I'll be someone's drink _and_ dessert!" She pushed her bangs to the side. "Was my first day going well too much to ask?"

"I'm sorry," he said again, and when he saw her murderous expression, he hastened, "it's my first day too."

"Congrats," she shot back, voice dripping with bitterness, "may it be better than mine."

Hiccup sighed, cursing himself. Idiot. This girl was going to have lots of friends, he was sure of it. He had just earned himself many haters. Yay him. "If there's anything I can do, ma'am…"

"Get me a new shirt," she said, taking out a napkin from her purse and dabbing at the dark stain. "Do that and we'll talk."

Hiccup nodded eagerly. "Okay!" That wasn't too bad. It was fair, really, after what he had done.

The girl looked up, staring at him disbelievingly. "I was joking." And then she went back to dabbing, and he heard her say something about a doofus under her breath. "I don't need nor want a new shirt. Especially from a random guy."

Hiccup deflated a little. So he wouldn't be making it up to her. She would remember him and hate him her whole life.

"I really am sorry, ma'am."

"You live in the 1930s?" She took off her purse, extended it, and he held it for her without asking as she continued to soak up the stain as much as she could. "My name's Astrid. Stop ma'aming me."

He nodded. Her eyes were really pretty, and her hair couldn't actually be as soft as it looked.

Shit. He could feel a crush coming on. That wasn't good. The girl - Astrid, a pretty name to match - didn't seem to like him. There was no use developing a crush on her. He wasn't in high school anymore. This was college.

"Okay, Astrid," he said politely, "so all jokes aside, can I make it up to you? Carry your bags up?"

Astrid looked at his arms and snorted. "No thanks, I'm good." She heaved two bags up and took her purse from him. "What's your name?"

"My name?" he asked, astonished.

"I didn't ask for your social security number, coffee boy. I just wanna know your name."

So that she could know who she hated. Yeah, that was it. His heart had no reason to speed up, especially when she called him "coffee boy."

"Um…" He looked down, and a dark blush spread across his cheeks. "Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. My parents hate me, I think."

"At least your name doesn't make guys think they're justified to cat call you." She adjusted her bag and looked at him. "You ruined my first day."

"Yeah. I'm -"

"Sorry, I know. You spilled coffee on me."

"Yeah."

"You ruined my shirt."

"Uh huh."

"You've literally just stood there."

"I know."

"Wanna hang out sometime?"

" _What?"_ Hiccup asked. Astrid blushed a little, her hands going in her pockets.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out sometime. I don't really know anyone here."

"No," he said, and then his eyes widened, "I mean yes! Yes, definitely! I -uh, thanks!"

Astrid studied him slowly. "Just don't drink anything next time, okay?"

"Got it." He grinned. "And I'll get you a new shirt too, ma'am."

"No need," she began, but he cut in.

"Please. Let me."

She sighed, nodding, although she told him to accompany her to her dorm if he really wanted to. Hiccup could not believe his luck. This girl wanted to be friends with him. Maybe she hadn't gotten a good look at him. It would be over soon.

They parted after he dropped her off, but not before exchanging numbers. Astrid gave him something else too - a smile.

And on the way to his dorm, Hiccup bumped into at least five people, his grin widening every time.

Sometimes it was better when things didn't go according to plan.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson scored flawlessly, a soccer ball in the the net with the goalie none the wiser. Honestly, the reason theye were winning was because the other team sucked, but that didn't stop the crowd from cheering, and she wasn't going to stop them either.

But she listened for one person only.

Astrid's eyes landed on her boyfriend, James, first, but then she looked away because she was looking for her _best_ friend, not her _boy_ friend. They were two people, unfortunately.

And there he was. Best seat, shirt and cap supporting the team, cheering with all his might. And Astrid would repay the favor, but people didn't make too much noise at art competitions.

Her heart soared, as it did every time she saw him cheering her on. They both joked that Hiccup was her lucky charm, even though her shirt had been completely ruined when she first met him (totally a one time thing. Hiccup wasn't clumsy at _all_ ).

The rest of the game went by fast, and they won easily. She scored the last goal, so people were crowding around her, and James hoisted her up on his shoulder. A few feet away, Hiccup, whom the crowd had nearly trampled when he tried to get to Astrid, watched her with adoration clear in his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Haddock?"

The pencil snapped as soon as his assistant came into the room. He looked up, sighing a little. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor. She says it's urgent."

"Who is it?" Hiccup asked, concerned. He stood up. "Is it Mom?"

"It's Ms. Hofferson, sir."

Hiccup's brows furrowed. Astrid rarely needed help, and if she did, why hadn't she just called him? In fact, if it was urgent, her fiancé only worked a few blocks down, it wouldn't be that hard to get to him. She ought to go there instead.

 _Fiancé._ The word cut through him like a knife. His crush on his friend had never ended, in fact, it had only gotten worse. When she had started dating James, he had pretty much given up, but he couldn't move on, no matter what anyone else said. And then college had ended all too quickly, Hiccup was managing one of his dad's buildings, and Astrid was engaged. And she was a lawyer too, although he didn't know how people weren't falling apart right away when they saw her Glare of Death.

It wasn't the best, but they were still good friends.

So when Astrid came in, her eyes red and puffy, and a tissue covering her nose, he immediately got concerned. He walked up to her, hugging her tightly. Astrid sank right into him, sobbing.

"What happened?"

She looked up, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Hiccup removed her hand and wiped them himself, using his thumb to brush away the tears that had already fallen. "I told James that I'm...pregnant, and - and…" She shut her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. "He broke it off."

"The engagement!?"

"Everything," Astrid whispered, looking up at him, "he wants nothing to do with me, with the baby."

Now Hiccup was baffled. While he had a crush on Astrid, he didn't hate her boyfriend. James was a really cool guy, he never insulted Hiccup or stopped Astrid from hanging out with him. And they had been in love. So what had changed?

When he asked, Astrid simply said, "I think he's scared, Hic. I - I think he thinks this is bad for his job. But…" She pulled back, and he saw anger flash in her eyes. "You would think...that maybe…" She clenched her fists. "That maybe he'd at least volunteer to care for the kid!" She punched the wall. " _His_ kid!"

"C'mere." As he hugged her, Hiccup thought. He could talk to James, but if he wasn't listening to Astrid, his fiancé, what good could Hiccup do?

* * *

"Hiccup!"

Everything clashed to the floor as the boy ran from the kitchen all the way to the front door. "Hiccup!"

"Hey, kiddo!" He outstretched his arms, and Avery ran into them, hugging him tightly.

"We missed you!"

" _We?"_ Astrid asked from the doorway. "Keep it to yourself, I didn't miss him at all."

Avery stuck his tongue out at her. As did Hiccup.

"Milady, you wound me so."

She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek. "You shouldn't leave for so long, regardless of whether or not I missed you."

"But you didn't, right?" Hiccup grinned at her, and Avery copied, showing one tooth missing.

"Not at all."

Astrid stood back after that, watching her two favorite boys reconcile.

James wasn't a total asshole, he did come around and visit Avery sometimes, but gosh, nothing made her son happier than when he was with Hiccup. And Hiccup doted over the him too, always fussing, always making sure he was happy, taking him out for ice cream, telling him stories.

She loved both of them.

After Avery ran off, Hiccup walked up to her and hugged her too. She accepted it easily. His scent - leather and books - was so familiar and comforting and it made his hugs all the more wonderful. She loved hugging her best friend.

She loved hugging her boyfriend.

Astrid pecked his lips, and that dorky grin spread on his face. "Can I talk to you?"

"You already are," she pointed out, poking his chest.

"Um...a more special talk, if you will."

Hiccup dragged her into a room and sat her down, kissing her lips chastely before getting down on one knee.

Avery was scared for his life when he heard his mom's scream echo throughout the house.

 **XD XD XD I spewed this shit out on my phone. It's actually longer than what I usually get out, but it's seriously horrible. There's no plot, and Avery was just the first name that popped into my mind. I'm sorry.**


End file.
